Opposing Opposites
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Tonks isn't Tonks. She doesn't know who she is. She's betrothed to Scabior,who seems like a decent guy. A guy she really and truly can love. But what happens when she breaks his heart?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**This story is very AU. VERY AU. Just warning you. **_

"_**Dora, we'**__**ll be back before you know it." Andromeda murmured to her daughter. "Sirius just needs us to help him."**_

_**"But Mum!"**_

_**"Nymphadora, go to sleep. You have Lily and Remus downstairs." Ted said. "Andy, we have to go." **_

_**And with that, they left. They left her alone in her room, with no one but Remus and Lily downstairs, everyone unaware of what was about to happen.**_

_**A loud scream interrupted Lily and Remus' conversation, and both rushed upstairs clutching their wands. The window in Nymphadora's room was smashed, no sign of her at all. Nothing but a note left behind, and a breeze coming through the broken window.**_

_**Mudblood and Blood traitor,  
If you wanted her safe, you should have gotten someone other than a werewolf and another Mudblood to watch your daughter.  
~A.C **_

Before the age of 7, Nymphadora knew of nothing of herself. Just her name. She was just Nymphadora. She watched as children were dragged, screaming, and Obliviated. Had she been one of those screaming children at one point? Would she one day be one of the ones dragging the children away from their families?

By the age of 9, she was not allowed in public in the Wizarding World, only the Muggle. Neither were the other few children who made it this far. There was her, Thalia and Momordica who all had their own ideas for their future. They spoke in private, when the three of them were sent to the Muggle World to buy groceries.

By the time they were 16, they had it all planned. One day, when they were 17, the three of them would just run away. Momordica would run away back to her home in the Philippines and find her family again; Thalia would go to the Canada, and find her parents; And Nymphadora, who couldn't find her family again without the chance of the Carrow twins finding her, would just leave. Go somewhere other than London, maybe Spain, maybe Greece. Maybe once she was out of the country, she could somehow contact her parents, but that was if she could find who they were. They only knew what country they had come from because each of them had something that looked like that place. Thalia looked Canadian, while Momordica looked Phillipino and Nymphadora looked British and like everyone they past.

Momordica was a shorter girl, skinny with jet black straight pixie-cut hair and dark eyes. Thalia was a tall and skinny girl, with long waist length hair that fell in many different colors of the rainbow. And Nymphadora changed to whatever she felt like.

The one thing they all knew about themselves was where they were from and their blood status. The Muggle born children (which included Thalia), were tortured almost every day and told they were worthless. The halfbloods (including Momordica and Nymphadora) were told daily about the sin their parents had committed.

"What will it be like?" Momordica asked. "When we get away?"

"It will be like...Magic!" Thalia said, jumping in front of Momordica dramatically.

"It'll be better." Nymphadora said. "We'll be able to make our own decisions. For once."

"We've grown up with magic. 17 years of it." Momordica said. "Chances are we're what they call "Mudbloods", all of us. That's why they took us. So they could convert their pureblood ways onto us."

"I'm a Half-blood. They throw it in my face daily that my mother was a traitor. And you're a half blood, Mordi, remember?" Nymphadora said.

"Wait. You know what we overlooked?" Momordica asked, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"We're 17 at different times!" Momordica said.

"Well, you turn 17 before us, Mordi, so you stick around until all of us are 17. It's not much of a difference between us." Nymphadora said. "We'll leave all in one day."

The year passed, as did their 17th birthdays, their 18th birthdays passed, and still they never left.

"The Dark Lord is returning soon." Alecto was saying. "And with his return, we're sure our fellows will be out of Azkaban. Nymphadora, your blood line is so strong. You will be paired up with someone who has equally strong blood lines."

"Me?" Nymphadora said. "I won't marry just anyone."

"You will. Everyone will." Alecto said, lashing at Nymphadora with her hand outstretched. "I think you should be with Scabior."

The news that Voldemort returned halted their plans once again when they were 20. Until one morning when there was a raid on the cabin they had spent their lives in. The Order of the Phoenix was capturing any of the young adults that could have been one of the missing children. Out of the 7 that had been left after all these years, 4 of them were killed.

"Kill them all!" Alecto Carrow shrieked. "Show no mercy! They are trying to kill you!"

Momordica, being eccentric, sat in the corner making bubbles with her wand, ignoring the fight in front of her. She was yanked up by an Order member, a tall black male, but she didn't fight back as the man placed a Body-Bind curse on her. He consficated her wand, along with Thalia and Nymphadora's.

"This is perfect." Nymphadora hissed to Momordica.

"How?" Thalia asked.

"Perfect cover-up to get away!" Nymphadora said. "They won't kill us, we're young. They may even know who we are."

"But, didn't you hear Alecto?" Thalia whispered.

"You three. Quiet." A man demanded. The man had one brown eye, one blue eye that moved in a magical socket.

"Why don't we get them to tell us information, Alastor?" A man with sandy brown asked.

"Fine, Lupin. Question them." The man known as Alastor said. At this, Nymphadora's head snapped up. "Bunch of brats is what they are."

This Lupin figure was familiar. His name and what he looked like, even though she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

Lupin walked to Thalia. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Thalia." She answered.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know." Thalia said.

Lupin eyed her. "She must be one of the children that disappeared in the first Wizarding War. Do we have a list of which children were never recovered?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it." The tall black man said. He returned a while later, with a large book.

"Okay, Thalia. Do you know your last name?" Lupin asked.

"No."

Lupin flipped through the book. "Then it's good this is alphabetical by first names." He mumbed. "We've got only one Thalia here. I'm guessing you're the one. The Canadian kid. Mother is a Muggle born, father is a muggle. Parents live in Vancouver."

"Who are you?" Lupin asked Momordica.

"Momordica." She answered.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"I know that name." Lupin said. "Your parents are both halfbloods, living in the Phillipines. Who are you?"

Nymphadora looked at him. "Nymphadora." She said after a second.

Lupin paled. "Nymphadora? As in, Nymphadora Tonks?"

"I don't know. I don't know my last name." Nymphadora said.

"You must be." He said. "How old are you?"

"20." Nymphadora said. The man known as Alastor walked past Lupin.

"Can you change your appearance?" He asked.

"Yes." Nymphadora said slowly.

"I'm your Godfather." Alastor said.

Nymphadora stared at him.

"Do you remember me?" Alastor asked.

Nymphadora shook her head. "No. I'm sorry." She said.

"Do you know me, Nymphadora?" Lupin asked.

"No...Should I?" She asked.

"I was there the night they took you." Lupin explained. "I got distracted, I was talking to someone, and they took you."

"I only remember a girl. A redheaded girl with green eyes." She said. "I don't remember anything else."

"Lily? Do you remember the name Lily?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Nymphadora said. "Is she here?"

"She was killed a while after they took you. You didn't know?" Lupin asked.

"No. I didn't. I knew the Harry Potter story, and that's- Oh. She was his mother, wasn't she?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes, she was." Lupin said.

"What are we doing with you guys?" Alastor said.

"Well you can't do anything with us." Nymphadora said.

"And why not?" Alastor asked.

"I can't stay with you guys." Nymphadora said.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"Dora, this is what we've waited for!" Thalia said.

"Yes, but I'm betrothed to Scabior." Nymphadora said. "They know who my parents are, I don't. They could do something to them."

"Scabior? He's in Azkaban." The tall black man said.

"For now." Nymphadora said.

"Listen, if you want, you can go back to the Death Eaters." Alastor said.

"No." Nymphadora said.

"Then it's settled. You three will stay here." A man with dark hair said. "You probably won't know me, Nymphadora. But, I'm your cousin Sirius."


End file.
